


Switching Teams

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: Almost [2]
Category: Rent
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen drags the loftmates out to the park to play baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Teams

"I'm not going to play," Roger said stubbornly, his arms folded over his chest. He addressed this to Maureen in particular, looking down at her with an expression that made it clear he thought that this was stupid. Well, it was her dumb idea in the first place, and she had dragged them all out to the park simply to humor her.

"Come on, Roger," April pleaded. "Just one game. The teams won't be even without you."

Maureen grinned up at Roger mockingly. "What's the matter? Afraid to lose to a girl?"

Roger watched her for a moment, and at last rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Fine, I'll play. Give me the bat."

She laughed and pulled the bat she held out of his reach. "I don't think so. Our team's batting first. Benny, Collins, you're with me. Mark, April… I'm sorry, but you'll have to be with Roger." With a smirk, she tossed the baseball to Roger. "If you behave yourself, I'll let you be the captain of your team."

Roger just sneered and turned away from her to help Mark and April mark the bases. As Maureen started in the opposite direction, baseball bat in hand, Benny matched her pace and asked, "So who's our captain?"

"Me, of course," she said with that wickedly charming almost-smile of hers.

"What makes you the team captain?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Because I thought of it first. Besides, who else is going to do it? You?"

He stopped walking momentarily and shot her an offended look that she didn't seem to see. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Maureen grinned at him over her shoulder. "Nothing at all."

* * *

The score was nine to three, favoring Maureen's team, when Maureen called a time out.

"Why are we stopping?" Roger demanded almost immediately. The fact that he was losing to Maureen, of all people, seemed to make him more irritable than usual.

"Change of plans," Maureen explained. "I forgot that Roger throws like a girl, so—"

Roger narrowed his eyes at her and all but growled, "Maureen…"

"_So_," she repeated, louder as if to drown out Roger's protests, "just to make this… sort of fair… we're switching teams. I'm with Mark and April, and—"

"You're sticking us with _Roger_?" Benny asked with a sigh, earning _him_ a glare from Roger.

"Well…" Maureen said, "since I'm not on your team anymore, and you obviously can't trust Roger, how about you be the team captain now?" She winked at him. "See if you can keep that lead I gave you."

She won, of course.


End file.
